


Lullaby

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan turned far too pale when your sister handed him your niece. Seeing it hurt more than you'd like to admit. He had already said he wasn't ready for kids just yet. You knew this. What if he was never ready though?You're surprised to overhear a conversation Dan has with your niece while babysitting.





	Lullaby

Dan had turned almost as pale as the bedsheets you were resting on right now when your older sister handed over your little four month old niece a giggle escaping her lips as she spoke. “Maybe you two can use this whole babysitting gig as parenting practice.”

 

You had tried to pretend that you hadn’t noticed just how flustered Dan had become when his brain had registered this statement.

 

You had tried to shove back any feelings of disappointment that seeing Dan’s reaction to parenting had given you.

 

He wasn’t ready for kids, you had reminded yourself. He just had so much going on in his life right now. Kids would just make things even more hectic.

 

You’d just gotten engaged a few months ago after all. It was way too soon to entertain the idea of starting a family.

 

Still though that disappointment had settled down into your belly making a home there and digging it’s nasty furled claws into you.

 

You loved Dan Avidan. How could you deny the fact that the thought of having even one baby with him filled you with so much joy you thought you just might burst?

 

You loved Danny more than anything on this planet. How could you not adore him?

 

He was the best thing that had ever happened to you. He was sweet, talented, funny as heck, adorably dorky, and my Lord was he ever so handsome.

 

There were times you were amazed that Dan had ever asked you out in the first place.

 

You had long been convinced that he was far more interesting than you were sure you’d ever be. He was so perfect. He was such a people person. He could talk to anyone about anything at all and make everyone around him feel like his best friend.

 

People loved Dan. You were sure that there wasn’t a single person on this planet that hated Dan.

 

So it was clearly no shock that you’d fallen for Dan so fast.

 

You were a little convinced it had been love at first sight.

 

You had met Dan at the annual Renaissance Faire. You hadn’t wanted to go, and it almost scared you when you realized now that you’d tried to get out of your best friend dragging you along to the faire.

 

Dan had literally run into you. You could still remember it like it was yesterday. He was a tall string bean like mess of limbs in a dark green kilt and a black lace up tunic.

 

You’d almost burst out laughing when you’d spotted the slightly dorky pair of athletic shoes on his large feet.

 

It was such a strange juxtaposition; Dan in such a time fitting medieval getup paired with a so not medieval appropriate pair of footwear.

 

Apologies had spilled from his lips when he’d collided with you. “I’m so sorry. Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’m a huge clumsy idiot of a klutz. I’m so sorry. Let me help you up, please. I’m such a moron.”

 

You had just laughed as he’d taken your tiny hands into his massive ones and yanked you up from the ground.

 

And when he’d stared down at you, his beautiful dark eyes connecting with your eyes, you had fallen in love.

 

His eyes had grown wide when he’d spotted your outfit. “Holy crap! That’s so awesome! Your armor is so cool! Did you make it!”

 

Your cheeks had grown pink as you’d explained that no you unfortunately hadn’t made your own outfit.

 

It was an intricate piece of leather armor fit over a loose gray tunic gown that belonged to your friend.

 

Your friend had just about had a heart attack when she’d shown up and your place that day to discover you’d been wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

 

You had to be in the appropriate attire for today she’d exclaimed.

 

So you’d been dragged to her apartment and shoved into this getup. Your friend had claimed you looked hot; like some sort of badass lady warrior. She had topped off the look braiding your hair to the side and putting kohl eye shadow over your eyelids only further making you look like a sexy badass.

 

You hadn’t believed her when she said you looked hot, but Dan’s praise had made you question if perhaps your friend had a point.

 

Dan’s cheeks had grown dark as he had spotted the spilled kettle corn between you. “Crap. I’m such an idiot. Come on, I’ll buy you more.”

 

He had done just that. In fact he’d replaced your kettle corn with a much larger bag than you’d originally purchased.

 

You had shared with him of course. You had spent the remainder of that day together talking and laughing.

 

Dan insisted it had been your first date.

 

Before you’d been forced to part ways that day Dan had requested your number.

 

That had been that.

 

He’d texted you the next day and had asked you out for dinner; sushi. That sushi date had led to other dates.

 

Now here you were engaged and living together happy as can be.

 

If you were so happy though then why did the way Dan had paled at the mention of children make your heart hurt?

 

Given Dan’s flustered reaction to the mention of having kids you had been more than surprised as Dan had scurried out of bed at the first hint of crying over the baby monitor.

 

He’d pressed a kiss to the back of your head his voice drowsy. “I’ve got her. Go back to sleep babe.”

 

Sleep had refused to come though as you laid in bed listening to the sounds on the other end of the monitor.

 

Dan had watched you looking like a deer in the headlights as you’d sat up the little travel crib in the spare bedroom which had long been Dan’s office.

 

Sure he’d played a bit with your niece, but you had been able to see the hesitance in Dan’s eyes, the clear fear.

 

You frowned refusing to give into the desire to cry. If he didn’t want kids he would have told you by now.

 

He wanted kids, he just wasn’t ready.

 

Would he ever be ready though? He wasn’t getting any younger and neither were you.

 

You listened to Dan’s voice on the other end of the monitor a drowsy yawn slipping from his lips. “Hey now, enough of that. Come on now. Enough crying from you cutie.”

 

You could hear your niece whimpering despite Dan’s attempts to soothe her.

 

It was silent for a moment nothing but the sound of your fussy niece and Dan’s hums.

 

He spoke suddenly a small sigh leaving him. “I know we haven’t had much time one on one. I promise I don’t like…ya know…dislike you or anything kid.”

 

He paused a small chuckle escaping his lips. “I just…I don’t know what to do with you. You’re so tiny. I’m kinda afraid of breaking you to be honest….Your uncle is kind of a klutz. I knocked Auntie over the first time I met her. I’m glad I did though….Your aunt is pretty hot.”

 

He paused again chuckling. “I mean she’s pretty…she’s beautiful inside and out. My brain kind of stops working when it comes to her….so ya know, don’t take me calling her hot wrong.”

 

He spoke again your eyes beginning to water at the words that left his mouth. “I know your aunt’s seemed kind of down lately…I know why. I fu…I mean…I messed up…I didn’t mean to get all weird when your mom brought up kids…I just…it kind of has always scared me. I never thought it’d be a real possibility….I’ve spent so long struggling, trying to get my music career off the ground. When it started happening I was determined not to let anything take me off track. I…I kind of shoved away the idea of ever settling down…then I met your aunt. I was kind of scared when I first met her.”

 

He paused again your eyes only watering more as he spoke again. “I was afraid she’d try to change me. Girls…the girls I’ve dated before. They always tried to change me. They thought I was immature…which I totally am…but they never were okay with that. They thought I was dumb because of what I do for a living. They tried to change who I am and I left them…I wasn’t always nice about it. Your aunt though…she never has tried to change me. She loves me just the way I am. She never told me I was immature or dumb or that I need to grow up. That’s part of why I love her so much. She accepts me for who I am.”

 

You could hear your niece babble Dan chuckling as he spoke again. “I’m a giant sap. Sorry your uncle is a big pathetic bag of emotions. I’ve always said that I’m not ready for kids just yet….that I’m not ready for things to not be all about me and my wants just yet. I’m going to tell you a secret though. I do want kids with your aunt. I want like…an entire football team of kids with her. I have to marry her first though. Your grandma and grandpa might kill me if I get your aunt pregnant before I make things official. I won’t lie having kids scares me. I think I can do it though…I think as long as I have your aunt I can do anything.”

 

Your niece began to grow fussy again her eyes probably watering just as much as yours as you tried to take in everything Dan had just said.

 

Dan chuckled as he spoke cooing at the infant. “Hey now…I’m not that sappy….Okay, let’s see. How about I give you a taste of my mindblowing singing talents…We’re gonna have to pick a song your aunt won’t kill me for singing in front of you though…Uncle Danny’s band has some….not appropriate songs for your age group…..You’re a lucky little bug though. People would pay to hear a one man NSP performance by me.”

 

You felt a small giggle escape your lips at Dan’s statement. You only smiled more as Dan began to sing the last thing you’d expected.

 

“Today was my birthday party  
It was so moving I cried  
I had a super happy good time  
Until most of my best friends died. Oh’ God.  
So I ran into the bedroom  
Where there was still some folks alive  
We had a pajama jammy pillow fight  
But tragically no one survived

 

Hey there Ninja Brian  
We’re awesome together  
You know that I’m not lying  
Best friends forever!  
But if you wouldn’t mind, there’s  
One thing I’d like to request  
It’d sure be great if you could please stop  
Murdering all of my other friends.”

 

 

You rolled your eyes as he continued the song. Leave it to your fiance to think a song about a homicidal ninja killing his entire circle of friends was a great idea for a lullaby.

 

You loved Dan Avidan more than anything and you couldn’t wait for the day he sang this for your kids.


End file.
